Where The Lines Lie
by judemadison14
Summary: Magic is power. What do you think would happen if you had twice the power of one. Well one girl does. Although she doesn't know it. This young naïve girl is called upon by Gold, Regina and the others too help them. Together the mystery of her two magical parents will be discovered, the meaning of friendship, family and love. Or where the boundaries lie , not to be crossed.
1. The Girl

Okay I'm really excited to start this fanfiction about Princess Jasmine in Once Upon A Time. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review:) Comment your thoughts and ideas.

* * *

The Girl With Twice The Power

Present Day~

"Magic is power. What do you think would happen if you had twice the power of one" Gold states as he steps into the back area of his tired coloured shop. As Emma, Regina, Hook, Snow, Charming stroll in behind him. "What is the point of all this Gold?" Regina snaps folding her arms and leaning up against the brown papered wall. "The point is, if you have two magical parents, you have twice the power within you" Gold states as he shuffles a few things around the chestnut table in the middle of the room. "You know someone that has twice the power of people. They could help us?" Emma asks curiously placing her two pale hands on the table, leaning forwards, as if she were investigating someone. "Used too. But I'm sure we can find her, once again. The only problem is, I don't know who she is-" "What's this all about if you don't know who she is?" Snow replies from standing hand in hand with Charming. "You didn't let me finish dearie. I don't know who she is, here. In Storybrooke. But one of you may know her. But we need her curse name to find her." "What's her name? Back in our world?" Charming inquires. "She's known as a princess. Princess Jasmine"

Cursed Storybrooke ~

Free. Well not quite. But with the cool breeze blowing my short black hair around, it almost seems like I'm free. In fact I'm the complete opposite. With my strict father running the Storybrooke toy shop and I having just finished school, you would have though I could do what I want. But my day is get up go to work, and then head straight back to my father. Before 3:05 pm. Otherwise he goes bizarre. I'm lucky I'm even allowed out of the toy shop, but I don't want to be trapped. I want to travel, see the world. For now all I see is Storybrooke. After a long day at my extra job, I walk on my way back to my father, I hear a small grunting sound. A small boy, jumping, his arm extended above him trying to grab an apple from a tree. But not just any tree. The Mayors apple tree. Having heard rumours around town about the new sheriff had touched her tree and mayor being really protective of it. I quickly glance down at my digital watch on my tanned right hand. 2:55PM, it reads. Ten minutes to my father gets worried. I change my path, as I walk onto the soft green grass. " You must be hungry?" I question the little boy. He turns around shyly, his big brown eyes staring up at me, silently. Sadness, sympathy and sorrow fills me. The boy looks hungry, his clothes teared and ripped, his shaggy black hair blowing in the wind. Slowly he tilts his small head up and down. A small friendly smile spreads across my face. "Here, why don't you go get something from the shops?" I say holding out a few coins from my pocket, and bending down to be face to face with the tiny child. He grins slightly, shyly taking the money from my hand. He shrugs his shoulders, still smiling, as if to say thank you. The young boy then runs off towards the shops. I smile proudly, knowing I've help the young boy, with food and staying out of trouble with the hot headed mayor. I return back to the pathment, on my way to my father. Placing my the hood of my jacket on my head, blocking the wind from blowing my hair around. "Hey?!" A voice calls out from behind me. I slowly turn my head around and see the a blonde haired woman in a red jacket heading towards me. My dark brown eyes are drawn to her belt, where a gold badge lies. The sheriff. I turn my head away from her, my heart pounding. She probably thinks I was terrorising the mayors property. I start to speed up. "Hey you! Stop!" I hear her command. I quickly round the corner. I can't get caught my her, even if I didn't do anything. I don't have long to get back to my father. I quickly start to run, but I hear the sheriff's boots hitting the ground as she runs after me. I breathe deeply, I run along some of Main Street before turning into a alley way behind Grannies and hiding behind a dumpster. I try to catch my breath, I quickly glance out, down the alley way where I ran, trying to see where the Sherriff is. I sigh with relief when she no where in sight. I hold my hand on my heart pulling my head back in, with a small smile. "You can't run from the Sheriff" I jump and turn my head to see on the other side of the dumpster, stands the sheriff. "Who are you?" She inquires looking down into my eyes. I stand up pleadingly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything, really. I was just helping. But I need-" "That doesn't answer my question" The sheriff states putting her hands on her hips "My names Gazelle. Gazelle Dunn" I answer softly with a smile as I tilt my head nervously.


	2. Who knows, who tells?

"I think I know who she is" Emma says standing up straight after leaning on the table. Everyones eyes turn too the blonde haired woman. " You know who this Princess Jasmine is?" Regina asks raising an eyebrow. "Yes. I think I've met her when I was on duty as Sherrif. I guess it's her, a father that doesn't want her to even leave his surroundings, forcing her to get married-" "How do you know so much about this girl?" Regina says standing up off the wall with her arms still folded. "Well she had a bit of explanining to do to me when I found her on," Emma hesitates for a moment, "Someone elses property. Turns out she was just helping a poor, hungry boy. So I let her go" "Well whats her name Emma?" Snow asks softly tilting her head at her daughter. Emma holds her hand to her pale face trying to remember, narrowing her eyes. "It was an unusal name...Jazz. That's her name. But it must be splet differently" Emma tells everyone. Davids eyes perk up. "Gaz? Gazelle Dunn?" He asks tilting his head to the side. Emma's eye widen wondering how her father knew this girl, "Yes... That's her name." "You know her David?" Snow softly asks her husband. "Yes, she worked at the vet when I worked there after I woke from acoma"Charming states looking around at everyone in the room. Emma glances up at David from looking at her golden watch on her wrist. "Well it's One now. If she still works there I can still get there and find her" Emma exclaims ready to walk out of the shop. "Ah,ah,ah so fast. You're not just going to wlk up to her and tell her about all of this. Her magic,this power she pocesses are you?" Emma stops and stares at Gold as he walks up to her. "Why not?" Doesn't she deserve to know the truth about her...gift?" Emma questions him, "You want to tell a girl,whose biggest wish is to be free, that she had power and magic that will help us. But she must stay and learn and do everything we say. What makes you think that she'll believe this story that a person she hardly knows tells her? Look how long it took for you to believe in the curse." Gold glances at Regina and back at Emma. "You didn't even believe your own son,who travelled all that way just to find you" "That was different!" Emma snaps back at Gold while everyone else silently listens on. "She's from a world of magic and power-" "Doesn't mean she'll instantly believe you dearie." Gold says gesturing with his hands. "Then what would you suggest? That we just slowly reach out to her and then tell her?" Emma ask firmly. "Well that was better than your first plan" Regina adds in rolling her dark brown eyes, which Emma returns with a glare. "We may not have enough time. Just let me do this my way..." Emma turns on her boot heel out to the front of Golds dusty shop. "I'm going with you" Regina states following Emma out. "I'll go too." Snow smiles softly leading her husband out with her. "Count me in too" Charming says."No" Emma stops turning around to face everyone. "We can't bombard her. Idont' you think she's had enough of that her whole life? With princes courting her,wanting to marry her?...Well if thats what her story realy was. If the best idea is to let her know softly then we shouldn't all be there. It's to unlikely and conspicuous." Swan firmly says in front of everyone insisting she go alone. A few mintues later Swan walks out into the streets of Storybrooke alone and towards the vet centre. Leaving the others in Golds shop only guessing what coud happen next.


End file.
